


Ace X !Chunky Reader - Sleigh Ride

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace x reader - Freeform, Blankets, Christmas, Cold, Devil Fruits, F/M, Fire, Fire Fist Ace, Fluff, Fluffy, Horses, Kissing, Nami x Luffy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleigh rides, Snow, Winter, chunky reader, one piece x reader, reader - Freeform, rides, sweet words, warmth, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: What better way to celebrate the Winter season then with a nice sleigh ride. Of course, it would be better if you didn't feel like a human Popsicle. Good thing there's a human torch right next to you. [Chunky Reader Insert]





	Ace X !Chunky Reader - Sleigh Ride

“Come on, I see the horses ahead!” Luffy exclaimed his excitement as his feet pounded the snow infested ground eliciting a crunch sound every time his foot came in contact with the white gifts from above. 

“Don’t run, you’ll slip on the ice, idiot!” Nami sighed out in frustration from his childish antics as she went after him hoping to stop whatever accident was about to happen.

You only laughed at the antics your friends were getting into as you rubbed your face against your fluffy scarf, trying to warm your numb face thanks to the freezing weather.

You felt a weight fall onto your jacket clad shoulder as you peeked up a bit and saw Ace smiling down at you, using you as his own personal arm rest. “Just because I’m the perfect height for tall people to lean on, doesn’t mean you can.” You shook his arm off only to have him simply put it back on again.

“Aww, but you’re so perfect for it (your name), nice and short to be my personal arm rest and nice and fluffy for other purposes.” He smirked down at you as his arm slid down and wrapped itself around your soft waist.

You felt your puffy cheeks turn red and it wasn’t from the single digit temperature this time. “Stupid pervert!” You hip bumped Ace as said man lost his balance and fell into a nice mound of snow as the smirk formed on your face this time.

“You’re so lucky the cold doesn’t affect me, though that was a surprisingly hard bump; I’ll give you that.” He sent a wink your way as he jumped up from the fluffy snow and was instantly by your side in no time again. 

His arm was back in its place on your shoulder as you puffed out your cheeks in mild irritation. “Don’t worry (your name), if you get cold I can warm you up real quick.” You’re not sure why, but you blushed at his statement. You knew it wasn’t sexual or anything, since Ace ate the flare flare fruit, he was like a freaking human fireball which was wonderful in the winter.

“Why are you guys taking so long?!” Your attention snapped up and looked at Luffy who was waving his arms above his head and jumping up and down by the carriage eager to go and Nami was out of breath by his side. You smiled at the cute sight, but your smile didn’t last long when you saw Luffy stretch out his arms towards you guys, using his devil fruit power to make the two of you hurry up.

You were suddenly pushed against Ace’s bare chest since he was clad in nothing but his shorts, hat and a puny scarf; as Luffy’s arms wrapped around the two of you multiple times and you were sent flying through the chilling air as a scream emitted from your throat.

As fast as you were in the air, you were in a pile of snow yourself and a bit peeved since you were now wet and cold thanks to your impatient friend. “Karma really is a bitch isn’t it?” You moved your head up to see Ace smiling down at you, extending his hand which you took as he effortlessly pulled you up into his arms feeling the extreme heat from his devil fruit power warming your cold form up.

“Alright you love birds, you’ll have time to cuddle on the sleigh ride, come on!” The orange haired navigator called out to the both of you as you two quickly pulled apart and hastily made it to the carriage, Ace helping you up, sitting next to your now slightly shivering form.

“Sorry about Luffy doing that (your name), the idiot got too excited.” Nami hit said idiot on the head as he grumbled a bit about wanting to go in the carriage with all his friends and turned to you with a small pout. “I’m sorry (your name), are you okay?” You smiled at his child like demeanor and nodded. “Don’t worry Luffy, I’m A-Okay, now we all get to ride in the carriage!” Your upbeat answer brought his usual smile to his face as he started babbling about something to Nami as the carriage started its trek on the snowy pathway.

A familiar weight was once again on your shoulder as Ace, being the human torch he is pulled you closer to his form and leaned his head down to your ear. “You didn’t need to lie like that (your name).” 

You in return, leaned towards his ear to whisper your response as to not let Nami and Luffy hear with the close proximity. “It made him happy again, so it was worth it.” 

“You’re too kind to everyone, but look at you; you’re practically a human popsicle right now.” You scoffed at him even though your heart skipped a beat at his concern.

“Don’t worry Ace, I’ve got enough bodily fluff to keep myself warm.” He looked down at your shivering form with a frown, tightening his grip on you a bit. 

“Well, you know I’m here to warm you up if you need it.” You smiled up at him nodding in understanding as something warm and fuzzy hit you in the face interrupting the moment you two were having. 

You looked at Nami who had a small smile on her face as you identified the thrown object as a blanket. You saw that her and Luffy had one and were currently cuddled inside the warm cloth. “There you guys go, I’m sure you’d like to get warmed up on this cold day.” She sent a wink your way as the blood rushed back to your cheeks and Ace only chuckled at her suggestive meaning.

Before you could protest, you were wrapped up in the blanket and were pulled towards Ace’s warm body, your legs over his and his arms wrapped around your shoulder as he put your head on his chest and the blanket wrapped securely around the both of your forms. 

“A-Ace…” 

“Yes (Your name)?” You felt the hand that was under the blankets running up and down your leg as he pushed out more heat making you warm up in no time.

“What are you doing?” The same hand traveled up to your big stomach as he rubbed circles all around it. “You’re too cute, you know that?” “Such a sweet talker like always.” His hand continued to travel all along your full body, sometimes pinching and squeezing some parts, making some teasing comments along with it. 

“I’m sure that’s how you get all the ladies.” Laughing at your own comment, you suddenly felt his warm breath fanning your neck and a quick peck being placed on your chubby cheek. “What if I said you’re the only one I wanted?” Your eyes widened a bit as you tilted your head up to look at Ace, his face drawn in a serious look validating what he said.

“I’d ask why.” A look of shock crossed Ace’s face as you felt his hand slide up the curve of your neck under the blanket. The soft pad of his thumb started to caress your collarbone, you swallowed a lump in anticipation.

“Because you’re amazing (your name), the way you help others, do more than your fair share on the ship and the way that kids always flock to you like they’re your own, it really makes a guy wonder…” Ace paused for a moment as a smile crossed his lips. “Not to mention your heart warming smile that’s so contagious and your laugh, it’s like bells ringing…(your name), I know you think lowly of yourself, but please don’t; you’re beautiful inside and out and I…I love you for that.”

It felt like you couldn’t breathe at the moment, time had stopped right then and there. Was Ace really confessing his love to you right now? Or did you catch frost bite and were hallucinating from it? Half of you wish you were hallucinating, it was too good to be true, like it was some sort of holiday miracle. You swallowed another lump that formed in your throat and shakily grasped his warm hand and held it in your chubby one.

“Ace…it is true, I do think lowly of myself, but you…you change that. You make me feel like I actually am someone. You never make me feel out of place because of my weight and you make me feel special. I always thought you’d never like me the way I liked you, but from what you said I was wrong and…I love you too Ace.”

Ace smiled down at you with a beaming smile as he quickly captured your lips with his own, one of his large hands tangling itself in your soft locks as he deepened the kiss. As he started asking you for entrance, loud clapping intruded your ears as the two of you pulled apart and looked to see Luffy and Nami with bright smiles as they continued to clap.

“Finally! We were wondering when you two would get together.” Nami said this as their clapping subsided as a blush adorned your plump cheeks because both Nami and Luffy saw the display you and Ace showed a few moments ago. “I told you she liked you back Ace, (your name) is perfect for you!” Luffy was literally bouncing in his seat as the whole sleigh erupted in laughter. 

“You were right Luffy, she is perfect for me.” Ace smiled down at you and planted a kiss on your cheek as you blush only intensified. “The more you blush, the more I’ll kiss you.” You whined a bit and pouted up at Ace only to be met with a laugh by the fire user. “Merry Christmas my adorable (your name).” Ace placed a chaste kiss on your forehead as you snuggled into him once again, tilting your head back and placing your own kiss on his cheek. “Merry Christmas my handsome Ace”.

: BONUS :

“Why aren’t you romantic to me like Ace is to (your name)?” Nami glared at Luffy as Ace and (your name) continued to snuggle against each other as they swapped sweet words to each other. 

“I give you meat…isn’t that romantic? I even put a bow on it this time.” Luffy looked confused at Nami as she got ticked off and hit him upside the head as Luffy cried out in pain.

“MEAT IS NOT ROMANTIC!!! YOU CAN’T WRAP IT EITHER STUPID!” Luffy tried to apologize to Nami as she only took the whole blanket from the captain and wrapped herself in it as he started to shake from the cold earning a laugh from Ace and (your name) as they enjoyed the start of their wonderful Christmas season.


End file.
